


a little something extra

by lostalongtthewayy



Series: whatever it takes [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Sick Character, Technology, cs fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt ;; CS family fluff, worried daddy!Killian. Even with a few years in our land, Killian still has lots to learn. Emma's of course the one to help him! Fluffy future oneshot! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little something extra

**_a little something extra_ **

_prompt ;; CS family fluff + worried daddy!Killian_

* * *

A text message in the middle of the day from her favorite pirate, was usually a very good thing in Emma's life these days. Killian still liked to complain about little things concerning this land, but deep down inside, Emma knew he rarely truly meant it. Case in point, his cell phone. She'd gotten him a new one a while back. This new phone had happened to be completely different from the very basic one he owned before, and to say Killian had thrown an epic tantrum at the so-called 'new technological atrocity' would be an understatement.

He wasn't having it —at all. He'd even told her how he was just not going to use 'the thing' and dumped it on top of a table before declaring he needed to shower or do something just as mundane —all so that he didn't have to learn all over again how to 'operate the bloody talking phone'

Emma had let it go for all of three days —didn't even touch the phone from the spot he'd left it when he declared to the done with it. But then, three days after his tantrumoutburst, Emma had grabbed the new iPhone and when the house was empty that with Henry at school, and her pirate out on his ship, she'd taken the brand new phone into the privacy of their bedroom and, um, well, she'd taken some pictures. Private pictures —if you will.

That evening when Killian made it home, Emma had asked him sweetly if he could just 'give it one more go to the phone' —Emma had been on a mission, so she'd used all her best weapons, shamelessly batting those long eyelashes of hers and all. To which Killian had had no other choice but to obey her wishes. She'd grinned as she snuggled him on the couch and patiently started showing him the phone, and answering every one of his questions from 'what the bloody hell are apps?' to 'why would he ever need an app to track his steps?'

Emma left it almost for last, but eventually when they made it to the point when she started explaining the phone's camera and the picture library; Killian had been very much speechless at first. Emma had giggled, hiding her face on his arm while Killian ever so serious swiped through his brand new photo library solely filled with pictures of her earlier in the day.

"Is a, um," He'd asked eventually, when he'd finally found his words. "—a picture taking device too?" He'd asked, voice raw and uncertain, his eyes just barely meeting hers.

Emma had grinned wider than she had ever before, and then had nodded at him. "Pretty neat, huh, Captain?" She'd said, and he'd just looked at her for the longest time before the goofiest "Oh" escaped him, and suddenly he wasn't so reluctant to learn all the new ways he could use his phone.

That had been forever ago though, and since then Killian had become actually pretty good at using some of the applications his phone had. He definitely had the camera and messaging down which were to Emma two of the most important ones, so that was good.

This afternoon however, when she looked at her phone, she was met with the opposite of a jokey picture between spouses sent in the middle of the day. Instead, he sounded worried on the few words he wrote alongside with the picture.

"She woke up like this, can you come home?"

They took turns watching their daughter during the day; she was almost two years old now but she still needed full time care that Emma wasn't willing to trust on just anyone. She was still working at the Sheriff's station, and while she loved it, if she had to, Emma would gladly spend her days playing with her smallest child instead.

The picture Killian attached to the text message made her smile sadly though. The baby had favored her physically ever since she was born, with the exception of her big bright piercing blue eyes.

In every other sense though, the baby was a mesh between her and Killian no doubt. Emma's favorite quality that little kid had was her ability to just smile and laugh at just about everything. Everything. She had the cutest sense of humor and she was actually pretty funny for such a little child. She **liked** being funny and making them laugh alongside her too which was just the greatest.

Right now however, in that blurry picture Killian sent, she looked, not exactly sad, but her happy little spark was definitely missing.

"Dad, I gotta run home," Emma started gathering her things right away, and offered David a half smile as she got up from her desk. "Hey, the day is almost over, don't give me that look," She tried playfully, and after trying his best to be annoyed, David matched her smile and nodded.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Emma replied, walking to him and giving David a small hug. "Just the little ma'am; don't think she's feeling too great," She said, showing David her phone and the picture Killian had sent.

His eyes immediately softened at the sight of his grandchild under the weather, and he nodded. "Go on then," He encouraged. "Calls us later to see how she's doing and if you are going to come to work tomorrow,"

Emma smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek goodbye. "I will, see you Dad,"

* * *

When Emma made it home later that day, she walked in to find Killian on the sofa, carefully cradling their sleeping baby daughter in his arms.

"I don't know what's wrong with her, luv," He said at once as his eyes caught sight of his Swan.

"Oh Killian," Emma cooed immediately. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and then couldn't help but smile sadly at him. She quickly put down her purse and pharmacy baggy before moving to the couch and setting right next to her husband and sick baby. She'd known what was wrong with the baby as soon as she saw the picture Killian sent. It never occurred to Emma he was truly this worried about their baby girl. Especially when there was really no need. "She's okay, I promise,"

Emma's reassurances did very little for Killian though, and he just shook his head, his eyes ever so slightly looking down at the child in his arms. "She was all right, I can assure you Swan; she ate her lunch and was tired out so I put her to sleep in her room. When I went to get her later though, she was like this, I don't know why, I didn't do anything to harm her love, I swear…" He said, voice trembling a little.

Emma shook her head at him and slowly started stroking her little girl's back. "I know you didn't," She promised, not wanting for a second to just diminish his feelings of concern.

"But look at her Swan; it looks as if she's been punched in the face,"

Emma tilted her head then to look at the baby, she'd woken up now with their voices, but still had no plans to be separated from her father's embrace any time soon. "Hi love," Emma whispered looking at her daughter; her eyes were puffy and red and she could just barely open them. Emma used her hand to caress the baby's soft cheek, and then smiled slightly at her. "Look at you," She whispered softly.

"I didn't know if I should rush her to the hospital, or if you are gonna…? Do you need to use…"

"Magic?" Emma asked knowing what he wanted to ask. Killian nodded. "Nah, I don't need to use magic to fix this…not my kind of magic anyway," She said, but Killian was still looking at her ever so confused and worried. "She just needs eye drops Killian, which she's probably not gonna like much, but she should be good to go in a couple of days…a few tops…"

Killian was still frowning, not fully comprehending what she was talking about. "Is she—"

"Completely okay," Emma reassured him quickly. "This is nothing you did at all —she just has pink eye,"

"Pardon?"

Emma smiled at Killian now and at those confused eyebrows of his knitting together. "Pink eye, or, you know …conjunctivitis is the proper term, little kids get it here all the time growing up…"

Killian was still looking at her uncertain, but Emma could already tell he was breathing easier now. She figured his reaction was if anything, normal. Back in his land normal childhood diseases were probably deadly without the aid of magic of sorts, she guessed. "She's okay, Killian, I promise," Emma said then, and finally, their eyes met and he nodded, even trying for a soft smile.

Emma's hand shifted to his face; she chinned up kissing his lips, and then his jaw and cheek. "You are such a great dad, you know?"

"Oy, I," He stumbled over his words, looking away from her and shaking his head.

Emma giggled slightly. "You are, and she's just so lucky to have you," She added, smiling at the baby who so tightly was still holding onto her father. "Yes you are little princess," She stroked the baby's little head, and when she shifted her head slightly away from her father, Emma could finally take a proper look of her eyes.

And yeah, it was definitely pink eye. The poor little kid could barely even open her right eye at all as it was all goopy making her eyelids stuck together. Her left eye didn't look as bad, but it too looked irritated and teary. Emma looked sadly at the baby before leaning in and kissing her sweetly. She really did look like someone had punched her and the bed head she was still rocking from her nap didn't help at all with her messy look. "We are going to make you all better kid, you'll see…"

* * *

By dinnertime, everything was looking a hell of a lot less gloomy for Killian. The baby had eventually reached out for her mom, and Emma had quickly started showing Killian just how to treat this illness his little kid had turned out with.

She'd started just using a wet washcloth to clean all the goopy stuff that had gathered around the baby's eyes. There had been some tears of discomfort, but those quickly faded as little by little, the gooey stuff was removed and the baby was able to open her eyes a little easier.

Emma warned him the goop would most likely built up again, especially overnight, but at least now Killian knew this was nothing he couldn't handle and fix for their child.

He'd held and tried his best to distract the baby as Emma put those bloody eye drops in her eyes, and while the tears and wails then had been almost piercing and unbearable, luckily, they also didn't last long. "See, all better," Emma said, clapping her hands in front of her, and magically disappearing the silly drops from her hands. "You're okay," She assured the baby, that while was done crying, was still looking at her mom suspiciously.

Killian couldn't help the smirk from his face. "You aren't certain about those drops either, huh little lass?"

The baby looked up at him and shook her head. "Owie," She cooed then pointing at her eyes, quite effectively breaking both her parent's hearts at once.

Emma looked at Killian and breathed out deeply —time to bring out the big guns. "What if mama gets you some hot cocoa, will that make you feel better?"

The baby's face immediately lit up —who cared it was the middle of the summer, it was never too warm out for the yummiest treat her mom could offer. "Please!" She squealed then, trying her very hardest to open both her eyes fully and look in Emma's direction.

"Of course buddy," She said, smiling at the child. Emma then shifted her eyes up and met Killian's. "Do her hair while I fix her cocoa?"

"Aye," He answered simply, 100% smitten by both their kid and Emma. He picked up the baby from his lap, and took her to the kitchen table, sitting her on one of the chairs while he grabbed some of her hair supplies. It had taken him all of three months to master the art of semi-doing her hair, but now Killian was okay–ish at it. He could pull it up in three different ways, and that was certainly far more than even his mate David could, so Killian took pride of the fact.

At the beeping of the microwave a few moments later, the baby wiggled under him, excitedly trying to peek a look at her mom and her treat. "Patience is a virtue lass," Killian said then, gently drawing her back on the chair.

The baby looked up at him, and pouted. "Owie," She declared once more, with huge sad eyes and those pouty lips he couldn't honestly take.

Killian took in a breath and even opened his mouth to tell her something —probably how manipulation was very very **very** wrong, but instead the words that came out were completely different. "Your mummy is going to have your cocoa ready in a second, luv,"

"Oh yeah, keep that up and there's going to be no stopping her in a couple years," Emma said then, chocking out a little laugh. She walked to them, holding one of the smallest mugs they owned, filled with their kid's favorite. The baby was different from her and Henry and their family overall though, in that her cocoa always had to be sprinkled with tiny marshmallows as well as the ever-perfect touch of cinnamon they all loved. She was her own little person, and every day she showed them just who she was and that was simply too incredible.

"Here you go," Emma said in any case, placing the small mug in front of the baby. She only filled it half way in hopes to contain the mess that way a little. "Be careful, okay? It's still a little hot,"

The baby looked up at Emma seriously, her hair half up, half down as Killian still tried his best to procure pigtails. It really only added to her cuteness and there was no denying it. "Caeful, no owies,"

"That's right, love!" Killian agreed with the little one, pride lacing his every word, and the biggest smile on his face, as his eyes playfully darted back and forth between the baby and Emma. "She's a smart one, Swan,"

Emma looked at Killian with so much awe and love, she was almost sure her heart was about to burst. "That she is," She agreed simply. She looked at the pair before her for all of a minute, watching as finally Killian was able to grab the last of the baby's thin blonde hair and pulled it up to the side of her head. He tilted his head down eyeing his work, as the kid didn't waste any time to start trying to drink her cocoa.

"Not bad, huh?"

"Nah, not at all…" Emma replied with a smile. She had a thought, and looked over at the counter looking for her phone, but didn't see it right away. "You have your phone on you?"

Killian looked at her confused slightly, but in the end did procure his phone from his pocket. "Here, love,"

Emma grabbed it from him, and moved a couple steps back so that she could take in the picture of her daughter and husband. She opened the camera app quickly, and then just grinned up at Killian as she prepared to take the picture. "Look at mummy, duckling," Killian said then, and Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

She snapped a few pictures to be safe, only one, or two with the little girl actually looking at her, but still enough to capture the moment. She walked to Killian's side after a beat then, and showed him his phone's screen. "Yeah, not bad at all…" She stressed lovingly.

Killian grabbed his phone from Emma, and for a moment just looked at the screen. The baby's eyes were still swollen and puffy, but she certainly did look so much better than when he'd gotten her earlier today after her nap. She was grinning now; whipped cream and chocolate stains all over her little face and mouth. He shifted his eyes from the phone then, and smiled at Emma. "Turned out the bloody phone was a good thing after all," He grumbled playfully, making Emma snicker.

"I told you," She replied smugly. "I'm almost always right; you should just start listening to me, huh?"

"Aye, aye," He agreed. "Your highness would want some cocoa too?"

Emma made an exaggerated noise at that and nodded strongly. "God yes! I thought you were never gonna ask!"

"Well, allow me," Killian said, walking to the kitchen after giving her a playful look.

Emma stayed behind with the baby, sitting on the chair next to hers, and just watching her eat her treat. It made her so happy, and so quickly and it had been so easy. Emma wished she could solve her baby's problems this easy always, but knew that to be nothing but wishful thinking.

Still, with that pirate by her side, and her son, and her whole family, she knew it at least wasn't going to be impossible to help that little kid grow as happy as possible.

"Hey!"

"Aye," He was distracted measuring the right amount of cocoa Emma liked.

"I love you, you know?"

"Aye, I do, love," Killian looked up at her slightly at that. "And I, you,"

Emma smiled at that, and nodded. "I know…I know…"

She did know, and that alone made **her** life all the more easy and happy, he truly had no idea how much.

_x_


End file.
